


Шаг в неизвестность

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: На пятом этаже дверь откроется, и в лифт войдет существо-проводник. Ни в коем случае не разговаривайте с ним, это не человек.





	Шаг в неизвестность

Куроо обычно любил студенческие вечеринки, но эта как-то не задалась с самого начала. То ли у него настроение было не очень, то ли компания подобралась не слишком подходящая, но большую часть вечера ему было просто скучно. Он меланхолично потягивал какое-то кислое вино, наблюдая, как остальные планомерно напиваются. Находиться почти трезвым в пьяном окружении оказалось еще скучнее. Он раздумывал, как бы ему незаметно свалить, когда вялая игра в фанты добралась до него. Куроо помнил, что отдал настырному долговязому ведущему смятую пачку жевательной резинки только, чтобы тот от него отстал. 

— Ритуал должен выполнить обладатель этой вещи! — торжественно провозгласил ведущий, оглушительно икнув в конце фразы. 

— Чего выполнить? — Куроо прослушал все задание.

— Ритуал! — повторил ведущий. — На лифте.

— А, точно, конечно. Ну, я пошел выполнять, — вот и отличная возможность спокойно уйти. 

— Стоп-стоп, — ведущий помахал у него перед лицом ладонью, и Куроо поморщился. — Вот я тут все записал, — он с пьяной навязчивостью пихнул в руки Куроо какую-то бумажку. — И мы, конечно, будем за тобой следить!

— Да без проблем, — Куроо отставил почти полный стакан и пошел в коридор. 

За ним увязались несколько человек, которые даже в лифт вместе с ним забились. Куроо вздохнул и от нечего делать прочитал бумажку. Какая-то чепуха. Прокатиться по нескольким этажам в определенном порядке, после чего ты якобы попадешь в другой мир. Так интересно, что он с трудом подавил зевок. 

— Давай! — глаза ведущего горели, он чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Куроо покосился на такой близкий и желанный выход на улицу, вздохнул и зашел обратно в лифт. Ладно, он покатается и уйдет наконец домой.

Сначала он ткнул в кнопку четвертого этажа. Потом второго. Когда двери открылись, он услышал снизу возбужденный голос ведущего, который пересказывал какие-то истории, связанные с этим дурацким ритуалом.

— И зачем я это делаю? — вздохнул Куроо и нажал кнопку шестого этажа. Он даже не знал имени этого парня, но было как-то неудобно ему отказать, уж слишком тот выглядел увлеченным этой детской страшилкой. Потом Куроо поехал снова на второй. Голоса стали спокойнее, но в них явно звучало предвкушение. Куроо нажал на кнопку десятого этажа, и у него внезапно созрел план. Раз им так хочется, то он подыграет.

По инструкции на пятом этаже к нему должна была зайти женщина, и Куроо удивленно хмыкнул, когда в лифт и правда кто-то шагнул. Правда это оказался высокий симпатичный парень, а не женщина, но совпадение все равно было забавным.

Дальше по инструкции следовало нажать кнопку первого этажа, лифт же должен был подняться вместо этого на десятый и увезти его в другой мир.

Куроо сразу ткнул в кнопку десятого этажа, уже представляя, как внизу вопят от радости или от ужаса. Он покосился на парня — тот удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Извини, — Куроо улыбнулся. — Хочу разыграть знакомых.

Парень легко улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами. На десятом этаже Куроо вышел и сбежал вниз по лестнице. 

— Он пустой! — услышал он вопли еще на третьем этаже. — Лифт пришел пустым! Получилось! Это работает!

— А где Куроо? Он же вернется? — взволнованно спрашивал смутно знакомый женский голос. 

— Если ему повезет, я же рассказывал!

— Мне это не нравится! Это не смешно, — послышались тихие всхлипы.

Куроо несколько устыдился, но решил все-таки промолчать.

— Поехали проверим наверху!

Народ внизу набился в лифт и поехал его искать, а Куроо спокойно спустился и вышел на улицу, с удовольствием вдыхая свежий воздух.

Ничего, завтра они все равно увидятся на лекциях, и все успокоятся. Можно даже будет напустить на себя загадочный вид и всячески намекать, что он и правда где-то побывал. Куроо усмехнулся, поплотнее намотал шарф — осень выдалась холодная, и неспешным шагом пошел к автобусной остановке.

И только дома, уже засыпая, смутно удивился — интересно, а куда делся тот парень, если на первый этаж лифт пришел пустым?

 

Куроо уже раз десять пожалел, что пошел на поводу у Ямады — так звали того самого ведущего. Он не отлипал от него весь следующий день, забрасывая вопросами.

— Что там было? Как ты вернулся? Небо правда красное?

И если сначала Куроо еще думал подержать интригу, то к обеду окончательно сдался:

— Ничего там не было, я никуда не попал, просто вышел на десятом, отстань уже?

— Ты не помнишь, да? — Ямада ему не верил и не собирался сдаваться. — Такое бывает, я читал. А как выглядела женщина, которая зашла на пятом этаже?

— Никто там не зашел, — неожиданно для самого себя соврал Куроо. — Сказал же, отстань. Если тебе так интересно, сам иди покатайся.

— Я боюсь, — признался Ямада. — А что ты почувствовал, когда лифт вместо первого этажа поехал на десятый?

Куроо утомленно вздохнул. В итоге, отчаявшись отвязаться от Ямады по-хорошему, он просто сбежал. А потом сам поймал одну из знакомых девушек со вчерашней вечеринки.

— Я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке, — сразу же сказала она, театрально прижимая руки к груди.

— Ага, — Куроо немного помялся, но все же спросил. — Скажи, а лифт вчера и правда пришел на первый этаж пустым? 

— Да, — она энергично закивала головой. — Мы так испугались!

— И он нигде не останавливался, пока спускался?

— Нет, мы внимательно следили! Это было так захватывающе! 

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Куроо. — И правда. Захватывающе.

Не мог же ему померещиться этот парень? Куроо отчетливо помнил, как тот выглядел — высокий, стройный, со слегка вьющимися каштановыми волосами и красивыми глазами. Так, стоп, он что, запал на кого-то с первого взгляда? Это что-то новенькое. 

Все это было странно, и Куроо в очередной раз пожалел, что вообще решил вчера идти на вечеринку. 

 

Спустя три дня мучений и одного чертовски горячего сна с участием незнакомца из лифта, Куроо стоял на первом этаже высотки и сжимал в руках мятую бумажку с описанием ритуала, которую нашел в кармане джинсов.

Он не верил ни в какую мистическую хрень, и из-за этого чувствовал себя довольно глупо. 

— Это просто эксперимент, — сказал Куроо вслух и вздрогнул, когда его голос эхом разнесся в подъезде. 

Все равно это полный бред, думал он, заходя в лифт. Это даже другой адрес, продолжал он мысленный диалог, последовательно нажимая кнопки. Ничего не случится, убеждал он себя, подъезжая к пятому этажу.

Лифт остановился, и Куроо пораженно замер — внутрь шагнул тот же самый парень и кивнул ему как старому знакомому.

— Как?.. — Куроо запнулся. — Ты…

Двери с легким шорохом закрылись, отрезая их от внешнего мира. 

— Ты здесь живешь? — все-таки сформулировал какую-то осмысленную фразу Куроо.

— В лифте? — насмешливо уточнил незнакомец, и Куроо, несмотря на все странность ситуации, засмеялся.

— Как, — как ты это делаешь, хотел спросить Куроо, но в последний момент передумал, — тебя зовут?

— Ты странный, — сказал парень, слегка наклонив голову, рассматривая его.

— Я? — Куроо опешил. — Кто бы говорил!

— Ты, — подтвердил незнакомец. — Ты неправильно себя ведешь. Не так, как все остальные. 

— А как вели себя остальные? — невольно заинтересовался Куроо.

— Может быть я и расскажу. Потом. А сейчас тебе надо выбрать этаж. 

— А если я не хочу? — Куроо скрестил руки на груди. 

— Тогда выберу я, — глаза незнакомца опасно блеснули, и Куроо почувствовал, как его накрывает волной паники. Он торопливо ткнул в первую попавшуюся кнопку. Лифт дернулся и поехал вниз. 

В полном молчании они проехали пару этажей, и как только лифт остановился, Куроо вышел.

— Можешь звать меня Ойкавой, — услышал он перед тем, как двери закрылись. 

Куроо огляделся — это был третий этаж. Лифт продолжал стоять на нем, не двигаясь. Куроо нажал кнопку вызова, и двери тут же открылись. Внутри было пусто.

 

Следующие несколько дней Куроо провел в некоторой прострации. И в гугле. Он искал все, что было связано с лифтами, ритуалом и другим миром. Большинство тех, кто утверждал, будто удачно исполнил ритуал, побывал в другом мире и вернулся обратно, в основном, описывали сам мир. Куроо наверное тысячу раз прочел о красном небе, о том, как там темно, о том, что там нет людей. Особенно захватывающие истории о том, как от них убегал лифт, Куроо вообще проматывал. К сожалению, очень мало людей писали о тех, кто заходил на пятом этаже. Кто-то утверждал, что вошедшая женщина была ослепительно красива, кто-то, что похожа на его покойную мать, кто-то на свою первую любовь. И никто, ни единого раза не написал о ком-то, кроме женщины. Это только Куроо так повезло, что ли?

В итоге ничего полезного он так и не вычитал. И это вызывало досаду. Куроо понимал, что у него появилась нездоровая одержимость. Он не мог выкинуть Ойкаву из головы. В итоге, промучившись неделю, он плюнул на осторожность и пошел в ближайшую высотку.

Последовательность этажей он уже запомнил наизусть, шпаргалка больше была не нужна. Куроо ждал Ойкаву и не собирался удивляться, но все равно удивился, когда он снова шагнул в лифт.

— Привет, — поздоровался тот.

— Все-таки к этому сложно привыкнуть, — пожаловался Куроо. — Я в прошлый раз не успел представиться. Меня зовут...

— Куроо, — закончил за него Ойкава. — Я знаю.

— Это пугает, — признался Куроо, немного помолчав.

— Я знаю, — повторил Ойкава и улыбнулся.

— Кто ты? 

— Это сложно объяснить, — Ойкава задумался. — Можно сказать, что я проводник.

— В другой мир? 

Ойкава кивнул.

— А почему лифт? Разве не должны быть какие-то перекрестки или места силы? Или что там еще принято у всяких потусторонних сил? 

— Путей много, — Ойкава снова улыбался. — А ты явно начитался всяких глупостей.

— Как будто лифт — это очень умно, — Куроо хмыкнул, а Ойкава расхохотался.

— Это просто порог, — объяснил он, отсмеявшись. — Здесь можно шагнуть вперед или отступить назад. Ты пока отступаешь. И, кстати, тебе пора.

— Я приду еще, — предупредил Куроо, нажимая кнопку второго этажа.

— И меня это удивляет, — ответил Ойкава.

 

С тех пор Куроо практически каждый день встречался с Ойкавой. Он интуитивно нащупывал негласные правила. Например, он откуда-то точно знал, что не сможет провести второй ритуал сразу после того, как закончился первый. Или то, что время, пока он разговаривает с Ойкавой, в реальном мире замирает. И что точно не стоит спорить, когда тот говорит ему, что время вышло.

— Ты обещал рассказать, как ведут себя остальные, — напомнил Куроо в один из их следующих разговоров. 

— Я не обещал, — Ойкава слегка нахмурился, но почти сразу расслабился. — Хотя почему бы и не рассказать. Кто-то плачет, кто-то кричит, кто-то жмется в углу, кто-то молится, некоторые бросались с кулаками. А кто-то, — Ойкава улыбнулся, — требовал исполнить их желание.

— О, последний вариант мне нравится, — Куроо оживился. — Я бы тоже не отказался.

— Я всего лишь проводник, — Ойкава развел руками. 

— Эх, я так и знал, никакой практической пользы от знакомства с нечистой силой.

— Почему сразу с нечистой? — удивился Ойкава.

— Ты же не рассказываешь ничего про свой мир. Значит, там явно что-то опасное, — объяснил Куроо.

— Не в этом дело, — Ойкава снова ненадолго задумался, как всегда, когда пытался подобрать слова. — Просто человек должен сделать выбор сам. Без уговоров, без предосторежений. Сделать шаг в неизвестность.

— Звучит очень красиво и очень непонятно, — Куроо вздохнул.

— Это единственное, что я могу сказать.

 

Куроо замечал, что начинает жить от встречи до встречи. Весь остальной мир поблек, стал неинтересен. Он по привычке ходил в университет, готовился к лекциям, общался со знакомыми. Но единственно важным оставались недолгие встречи с Ойкавой. И он даже знал, что это неправильно, но ему на это было абсолютно плевать.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — Ойкава хмурился. Куроо казалось, что если бы они не находились в маленькой кабине лифта, он бы сейчас раздраженно расхаживал из угла в угол. — Ты приходишь снова и снова, но даже не собираешься делать выбор, я чувствую. Тогда зачем?

— Я что, не могу просто разговаривать с тобой? — спросил Куроо.

— Личность проводника не имеет значения, — резко ответил Ойкава. — Он должен просто вызывать доверие.

— Ты не вызываешь у меня доверия, — честно признался Куроо.

— Ты ранил меня в самое сердце, — Ойкава слабо улыбнулся. — Я не справляюсь со своими профессиональными обязанностями.

— Мне не интересен другой мир, — сказал Куроо. — Мне интересен ты.

Ойкава застыл, не мигая смотря на него. Куроо заметил, что его зрачки вытянулись, стали вертикальными, как у змеи. Это завораживало. 

А потом Ойкава шагнул вперед, с силой впечатывая Куроо в стенку, и поцеловал его. И это был самый восхитительный поцелуй в жизни Куроо — все мысли моментально вымело из головы, она стала совершенно пустой и легкой. Он с жадностью отвечал, постанывая от удовольствия и чувствуя, какое горячее у Ойкавы тело. Он точно был не человек, и это заводило только сильнее.

— Тебе пора, — Ойкава отпрянул. — Быстрее.

Куроо вслепую нашарил кнопку, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Не приходи больше, — внезапно сказал Ойкава. — У тебя почти не осталось времени. Неужели ты сам не замечаешь, что слишком долго был на пороге? Скоро мир перестанет тебя принимать, и у тебя не будет выбора.

— Я приду. 

 

Решение далось настолько легко, что Куроо даже удивился. Возможно, Ойкава предупредил его слишком поздно. Все вокруг было таким серым и скучным, что Куроо еле вытерпел неделю, которую дал себе на раздумья. Он уверенно вызвал лифт и бросил последний взгляд на улицу, где тускло светило зимнее солнце. 

Куроо совершенно не жалел.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся зашедшему Ойкаве.

Тот нахмурился и неодобрительно покачал головой. А Куроо подмигнул ему и нажал кнопку первого этажа.

— Что? — глаза Ойкавы удивленно расширились.

Куроо чувствовал, как лифт едет вверх, и видел, что в щель между закрытыми дверями пробивается красный свет.

— Я все равно немного нарушаю правила, — сказал он и взял Ойкаву за руку. — Я шагаю не в неизвестность. Я шагаю к тебе. 

Лифт остановился, и Ойкава, счастливо улыбаясь, потянул Куроо за собой. Под красное-красное небо.


End file.
